Who reads stuff like that?
by TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath discovers some fanfiction about himself and Rhyno. His tag team partner is curious. – m/m slash


**Notes:**

 **Warnings: kissing, touching, suggestive remarks, implied/referenced cheating  
**

 **mentions of Beulah Slater/Heath Slater**

* * *

Heath was acting strange, Rhyno thought when he came back from the hotel bathroom. He had just taken a shower and was wearing only boxers while he rubbed his long hair dry with a towel.

His friend was sitting in his bed and shifted awkwardly under his blanket, his face flushed. From time to time, his eyes wandered from his cell phone to Rhyno and quickly back.

"What, you're watching porn?" Rhyno grinned. The towel lay casually around his shoulders now.

"No!" Heath blushed even more.

With a quickness he hadn't expected from his tag team partner, Rhyno jumped onto his bed and grabbed the phone from his hand. But when he looked at the screen, he was disappointed. There was no video, just text. He was confused. "What is this?"

"Fanfiction," Heath answered and then added hesitantly, "About us."

Rhyno read a few lines... about him and Heath making out. He furrowed his brows. "What the...? Are they making fun of us?"

"No, they like us... together," Heath said. "You don't know what fanfiction is?"

Rhyno shrugged. He was 41. He couldn't keep up with all those internet trends, could he?

"I'll explain it to you." Heath patted to the spot next to him. Rhyno sat down and gave him his phone back.

After Heath had given him a rough overview, Rhyno lifted an eyebrow. "Why do you read this stuff?"

"Some of it is really good!" Heath said. "You can just skip the sexual parts..." His voice trailed off and he was sure, if he hadn't turned red already, he would do so now.

"Why do people even write those things?" Suddenly Rhyno's cheeks flushed, too. "Do you think they...?"

"Probably..." Heath looked at his phone, although its screen was black right now. "But don't you think it's also some kind of compliment?"

"Yeah," was the only thing Rhyno answered, and he made a face Heath couldn't interpret.

"Wanna read some fics?" the younger man asked and already searched on his phone before his friend could answer.

Rhyno slipped under the covers and moved closer to Heath to have a better look on his phone. Their half-naked legs touched and Heath automatically pulled his away. He looked shyly at Rhyno, but his tag team partner acted like nothing had happened. Actually, nothing _had happened._ He was just nervous for no reason.

After they had read for a while, Rhyno made a face. "Why am I always the awkward one?"

 _Because you are,_ Heath thought but didn't say out loud. Instead, he pouted. "Don't complain. I'm the slutty one."

They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Well, it's just fiction." Heath shrugged.

They continued to read and did not skip the sex scenes because Rhyno insisted _they were important for the plot._

Finally, they decided to take a break. Heath stretched and put his phone on the nightstand. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"You were right. Some of the stories are really good," Rhyno answered.

He showed no intention of leaving the bed. So Heath worked up the courage to ask, "And do you wanna try it?"

"What?" Rhyno was a bit confused.

"Kissing..."

"What about your wife?" Rhyno asked reflexively, although he didn't want to. But he'd thought about this too many times before. Every time his mind wandered off to what he wanted to do with Heath, a voice in the back of his head asked _'But what about Beulah?'_

Heath leaned over to him and gazed into his eyes. "What happens on the road..."

"… stays on the road," Rhyno finished the sentence for him. His tag team partner was so close, he could feel his breath on his skin now.

Before he knew it, Heath had closed the gap between them, and their lips met softly and tentatively. Rhyno made a noise of approval, and the other man kissed him more passionately. Heath grabbed the ends of the towel and pulled his friend closer while his tongue made its way into Rhyno's mouth and explored it. One of Rhyno's hands cupped the back of Heath's head, the other clung to his T-shirt. He couldn't help moaning when Heath let go of the towel and touched his body. His fingers were so dainty compared to Rhyno's; the older man was almost ashamed.

After a moment, Heath broke up the kiss to change his position and sit up on his knees. His hand went into his boxers, and he didn't even care that Rhyno could see it. He'd been so hard all evening and he needed this so much. When Rhyno's eyes followed his movements, Heath leaned back and smirked. "Well, I'm the slutty one."

Rhyno laughed briefly and then shoved his hand under Heath's T-shirt. The younger man closed his eyes. He knew this was going to be a good night, a very good night.


End file.
